tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Trevor is a fictional traction engine created by the Rev. W. Awdry. He first appeared in the Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine, which was published in 1954. His last appearance was in Thomas and the Twins, published in 1989. Front of Trevor: File: MainTrevorRWS1.png|1952 Trevor as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1954) File:TrevorillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1979 Trevor as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1979) File:MainTrevorRWS2.png|1988 Trevor as illustrated by Clive Spong (1989) Rear of Trevor: File:TrevorillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|1988 Trevor as illustrated by Clive Spong (1989) The Television Series Trevor reprises his role from the Railway Series story Saved from Scrap in the second series episode of the same name and has also appeared in written stories by various other writers. He usually appears as a major supporting character, and the last story to feature him as the main character so far is the third series episode Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party. Behind the Scenes Small Scale Model The model was built to run on Styrofoam road and was painted in glossy car body paint. He was originally painted in rusty yellow in his debut episode. Seven different facial expressions were sculpted for Trevor, although only six were used on-screen.SeansModels on Twitter The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. In the second series, Trevor did not have an eye mechanism and his eyes were molded on to his facemasks and his pupils were painted on. In the third series, the eye holes on Trevor's facemasks were drilled out when the model was fitted with the eye mechanism. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. After the third series, Trevor's eye mechanism was removed as it was not too functional and took up space in his tanks. From this point onwards the eye bracket was position with black tack whenever the crew wanted to move Trevor's eyes. File:SavedfromScrap31.png File:Trevor'sModelSpecification.PNG File:TrevorModel.jpg File:Trevor'sFacemasks.png|Trevor's complete face mask set during production of the sixth series. (2002) The twelfth series marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion capture animation. The physical models' molded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production. Trevor’s resin faces were only used in background shots. File:ExcellentEmily68.png File:ExcellentEmily69.png Trevor has had modifications throughout the model era. These include: * Series 3: ** The bronze circle in front of his cylinder was painted silver. * Series 6: ** The silver circle on his cylinder was painted black. ** Part of his smokebox changed from green to black. Trevor's model used to be on display at Drayton Manor. File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg Large Scale Model A large-scale model of Trevor was created for the spin-off series, Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. It was also used for close-up shots in the episodes, Thomas and the Tuba and Henry and the Flagpole, and the Learning Segment, Being Blue. The model was made out of brass. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. Only one facemask was created for the model. Trevor's large-scale model, along with its facemask and controller for the eye mechanism are now owned and preserved by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. File:MudGloriousMud11.png File:ThomasandtheTuba56.png File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole61.png File:TrevorLargeScaleModel1.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel2.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel3.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel4.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel5.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel6.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel7.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel8.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel9.jpg File:Trevor'sTVSeriesModel.jpg CGI Model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Trevor was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. His model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Trevor's small scale model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Trevor has had modifications throughout the CGI series. These include: * Series 15: ** The front of his water tank became black. ** The bottom part that connects his smokebox to his wheels became fully black. ** The lining on his front axle changed in style. * Series 20: ** The front of his water tank reverts to its previous livery. ** His whistle sound was updated. * Series 22: ** In Seeing is Believing, his whistle sound was updated again and reuses Vinnie's whistle sound. File:CGIHead-onTrevorPromo.png File:TrevorJapanesePromo.png Voice Actors * Nigel Pilkington * Christopher Ragland * Simon Hepworth * Toshio Kobayashi * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki * Robert Knorr * Thomas Johannsen * Esteban Desco * Petrus Kähkönen References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images from behind the scenes Category:Images of Trevor